kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
DIA (group)
| sns = }} DIA (다이아; short for DIAMOND, also known as Do It Amazing) is a seven-member girl group under MBK Entertainment. They debuted on September 14, 2015 with the album Do It Amazing. Career '2015: Debut with ''Do It Amazing On September 14, 2015, the group made their official debut with the release of their first studio album, "Do It Amazing", and its title track "Somehow". A few months later, on October 20, the group released their first digital single, a track from their debut album, "My Friend's Boyfriend". The single features a version of the song featuring singer Joosuc. On December 17, MBK Entertainment stated that members Chaeyeon and Cathy would withdraw from group's activities to participate in Mnet's new survival reality show, Produce 101.Soompi: DIA's Chaeyeon and Cathy Leave Group Temporarily to Join Mnet’s Girl Group Project "Produce 101" '2016: Line-up changes, ''Happy Ending, Spell and sub-units On March 7, without the two members, MBK Entertainment announced the addition of a new member to the group: Eunchae. However, a few weeks later, on April 30, Seunghee's contract with the company expired and she decided not to renew it. When Produce 101 came to an end, Chaeyeon ranked 7th place and became a temporary member of the project group I.O.I. Cathy, on the other hand, returned to DIA and changed her stage name to Huihyeon. On June 14, the group made their first comeback with the mini-album Happy Ending. It was the first release after Eunchae joined and Seunghee left the group. The release also marked the return of Chaeyeon who was promoting I.O.I's debut mini-album Chrysalis. On September 13, the group returned again, now with their second mini-album Spell and their title track "Mr. Potter". On December 28, it was announced that the group would split into two sub-units for the release of a special single album. The first unit, called BCHCS, is composed of members Yebin, Chaeyeon, Huihyeon and Eunice. They performed the song "You Are the Moon and Earth" on December 29. The second unit, called L.U.B, is made up of members Jenny, Eunjin and Eunchae, and they would be responsible for the song "13/32", which would be released on December 31. As the return was a gift to fans, they only promoted it for a week in January.Soompi: DIA Will Return As 2 Sub-Units For Special Comeback '2017: New members, ''YOLO, Love Generation and Present On April 5, it was announced that two new members would be joining the group: Jueun and Somyi.Koreaboo: DIA Officially Adds 2 New Members On April 19, 2017, the group made their third comeback with their second studio album, YOLO. It marked their first release with nine members. On August 22, DIA made their fourth comeback with the mini-album Love Generation. Between the album's tracks, the two subunits of the group were present, revealing that Jueun was integrated into L.U.B, and Somyi into BCHCS. On September 3, it was announced that members Yebin and Somyi would be participating in KBS 2TV's idol rebooting survival show The Unit. Therefore, the group would promote with seven members during their absence.Soompi: DIA's Agency Posts Statement About Group’s Activities Following News Of Yebin And Somyi Joining "The Unit" Before joining the survival, the two members released a collaboration song titled "Seoraksan in October" on September 28.Soompi: DIA's Yebin And Somyi Drop MV For 'Seoraksan In October' Ahead Of Participation In 'The Unit' On October 12, the group made a comeback with a repackage of the previous album, title Present. The repackage features the title track "Good Night" and also the collaboration "Seoraksan in October". '''2018: Eunjin's departure and ''Summer Ade On May 5, MBK Entertainment announced that Eunjin would leave the group to focus on her health.Soompi: DIA's Eunjin To Leave The Group Due To Health Reasons On August 8, the group made their first comeback as an eight-member group, with the mini album ''Summer Ade and the title track "WooWoo". '2019: ''Newtro and Jenny's departure' On March 19, 2019, the group made a comeback with the mini album ''Newtro and its title track "WooWa". Jenny did not participate in the album's recordings and promotions due to health concerns. On July 6, 2019, MBK Entertainment announced that Jenny would also leave the group to focus on her health. The agency also revealed that since last promotions with Summer Ade, Jenny had been suffering from severe knee pain, later being diagnosed with osteomalacia. Doctors advised her against continuing as an idol, and then, both Jenny and MBK agreed that she should henceforth stop all DIA activities and focus on her health and recovery.Soompi: DIA's Jenny Pens Heartfelt Letter Announcing Departure From Group Due To Health Problems Members Sub-units * BCHCS * L.U.B Discography Studio albums * Do It Amazing (2015) * YOLO (2017) Mini albums * Happy Ending (2016) * Spell (2016) * Love Generation (2017) ** Present (2017) * Summer Ade (2018) * Newtro (2019) Digital singles * "My Friend's Boyfriend" (2015) Collaborations * "You Are My Flower" (2017) Awards and nominations Trivia * Through a poll voted by the fans, it was determined a fan of the group would be called an "AID". * Before their YOLO album was released, they flew over to Japan and filmed a reality show called "YOLO Trip" where they were able to go sightseeing and visit popular places based on their luck. Gallery References Official links * Website * Fancafe * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2015 debuts Category:MBK Entertainment Category:DIA (group)